


Confession

by tinybox_septiceye



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: Coming Out, idk anymore tbh, random crap fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 06:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7704736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinybox_septiceye/pseuds/tinybox_septiceye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has something he needs to tell his dads.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confession

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in ten minutes and I'm sleep deprived so this sucks. Just warning you. :P

  Despite the fact that Mark and Jack are both just slightly over-sized six year olds, they’re both amazing dads.

  They had the whole parenting thing down pretty well. Mark kept their two sons entertained and Jack made sure nobody died. Or at least got hurt.

  Sam was now sixteen, and Tim was only twelve. They’d adopted Sam a few years after they got married and after a lot of consideration and discussion, they had Tim via a surrogate. He was biologically Mark’s, but, genetics didn’t matter. Both of the boys were seen the same and loved equally.

  Sam and Tim were both good kids and weren’t much trouble, and in general they were a very laid back family, which is why when their oldest son sat them down in the living room with a very nervous, and serious look on his face, they had no idea what the fuck was going on.

  The confusion wasn’t eased when their youngest son peeked his head around the corner only to be immediately shooed away by his brother.

  Sam sat down across from them, avoiding their gaze and wringing his hands together. He stayed like that for a few moments, seemingly trying to figure out what to say.

“You love me right? Unconditionally? Like nothing can change that and all that stuff, right?” Jack and Mark were both taken back by the question.

“Of course we do…,” Mark trailed off, not knowing where his son was going with this.

  Sam nodded and finally lifted his head up. His nerves seemed to have lightened slightly, but the serious expression was still very much there.

“I need to talk to you guys about something,” he muttered.

  Both fathers stayed silent, not knowing what to say. Jack’s mind was racing with all the possibilities. Was it something about his adoption? Did he want to know about his birth parents? Had he gotten someone pregnant? Oh god, was he on drugs? Meanwhile, Mark was just confused as to why Tim was still trying to sneakily peek into the room. What was going on?

“Um…,” Sam continued, once again avoiding eye contact with his fathers, “I don’t know how to really say this...um. I just want you guys to know that you didn’t do anything. I’ve always felt like this. I’ve felt this way for as long as I can remember,” Sam paused as he looked both parents in the eyes.

  Jack’s mind was jumping to the worst case scenario as he anxiously squeezed his husband’s hand. This was about his birth family wasn’t it? Jack knew that this might come eventually.  
Mark still had no idea what was happening.

“Dads, I’m straight. I like girls,” Sam was visibly trying to keep his smile off his face and not laugh.

  Tim however was not. His laughter filled the room as he came around the corner, holding Jack’s camera.

  Jack looked back and forth between his kids.

“Are you kidding me?!? You had me worried sick!” he turned as he heard Mark chuckling and smacked him with a pillow.

“What? It’s pretty funny!” Mark defended.

“Yeah, whatever,” Jack huffed, a smile on his face despite his tone.

  He started to walk out of the room when Sam called out to him.

“Will you help me edit this?” Sam asked, gesturing to the camera, laughing harder.


End file.
